User talk:ChocoKat
Obviously it's a Mail Box. ! Welcome to my talk page - where you talk to me, of course - but I guess you know it already, so umm... Anyway, to do so, please follow the followings: #Create your own section using Heading 2, which is " (your heading) " #Leave your message below the heading #Most importantly, please sign your post using 4''' tides (~~~~) or by clicking the signature button - or else I won't be able to know who you are. Thanks, have a nice day and bye! |time=07:46, December 31, 2013 (UTC)}} ---- Amanda Clarence Sorting Let me or any other admin know if you need some more help setting up! Welcome to our wiki :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Olivia Clarence Sorting --[[User:Peislandgal|'''Peislandgal]] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Are me, Moon and Lilly supposed to answer requests to enter too? Kibethastarael (talk) 12:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I accepted to requests to join the band, Della Winters as the 2nd lead vocal, and Maria Young as bass guitarist, I'm also going to accept Nathan Simpson ~Kibeth~ 21:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on? I'm lonely :P 10:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Damien and Clemence Sorting Both your characters have been denied as you must complete your one month stay here before creating more than two characters. After your one month, you can re-sumbit the forums and we will sort them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 13:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) It is no problem. Just post on them after your month and they will be at the top of the list again, and I will check them :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP I think that We should have it by the lake. Maybe your Slytherin and my Ravenclaw could be friends? Just thinking. Fun3n (talk) 18:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP Can you reply to my post. Is your Slytherin Olivia? I put it as such. Edit her name if it's not Olivia. Fun3n (talk) 00:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yea! I posted too. Fun3n (talk) 00:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I posted several bubbles. Check it out. Fun3n (talk) 01:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the RP? Fun3n (talk) 02:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can we continue tommorow? I'm going to bed. It's 10:22 PM in Miami, Florida. Fun3n (talk) 02:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fun3n (talk) 18:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Choco? They removed our chat. Let's try again. Fun3n (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) K. Where do you want to go? Back to the Lake? I was going to edit my profile to say that Olivia is Amy's friend. Ok? Are you going to do the same? Fun3n (talk) 00:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start wherever you want to post? Fun3n (talk) 00:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Amy Here! Anyway, I want to let you that Emma hired someone to get dirt on Olivia. Wanted to let you know. Fun3n (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm once again going to bed. See ya tommorow. Fun3n (talk) 02:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Here again! Let's roleplay. Want to come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 22:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the roleplay at the Hospital? Thanks.Fun3n (talk) 18:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Entrance Dungeon I forgot to include Carson's name in my post, my response has been there since. :/ Sorry I didn't notice that. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Where've you been? I've been online later than usual, because I've got guests, sorry :P Flying Lessons? My character Leia is trying to be friends with Olivia, meet me at Flying Lessons... Maybe.. Anna Black (talk) 05:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Posted backAnna Black (talk) 05:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Where? They can't go to their dorm, and I don't know many locations...Anna Black (talk) 05:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) here? or here? Anna Black (talk) 06:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's late where I live and my mother is yelling at me to go to sleep, so can you meet me there tomorrow? I'd love to do it now, but I can't. I love Olivia, though! Anna Black (talk) 06:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I stretched my hours..... meet you there! Anna Black (talk) 06:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Would you like to RP at the Storage Room. Leia is already there, so she could meet Olivia there. Maybe an add on to the RP during Flying Class? Anna Black (talk) 18:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) or dungeon cupboard since people are RPing in the storage room... Anna Black (talk) 18:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Leia is at the Ground Floor Storage Room Anna Black (talk) 22:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) i'll post first.. posted Sorry that I didn't post until now.... Anna Black (talk) 19:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) posted Anna Black (talk) 02:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted, sorry it took so long, my computer was taken away last night and I just recently got it back. Anna Black (talk) 20:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Posted! Anna Black (talk) 04:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my internet isn't working properly. Won't be able to RP. Sorry again. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Can ya come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 02:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Viaduct Courtyard Sascha, Amanda and Anna. Kirá (talk) 13:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) K? Thanx. Bai! The Twins' Sortings Clement's a Ravenclaw while Damien's a Gryffindor. Congrats! I wasn't sure if you wanted them in the same house, but if you do, then just owl me. Also, leave a message on my talk page if you need any help! LittleRedCrazyHood 14:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Twins' Sortings I'm fine with the twins being in different house. Thanks for sorting them:) [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Um hey Kat I was wondering if one of your male chars could date a one of my new charies? Vegivampa (talk) 02:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Char pages Just wanted to say how much I adore the transparent stuff on your character pages! They look great, nice job :) better than mine haha xD InSpeck -message- 16:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Char Pages Thank you. I've spent a lot of time on it. Yours look brill too - I think it's much more difficult to PS the background away with a person in the picture:D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Um Hello! Can you chat with me? Fun3n (talk) 03:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um I'd love to but just I've got to go out in 10 minutes and the chat thing doesn't function well when I'm using my phone. Maybe next time? [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 03:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Re:Um That's ok. Maybe tomorrow, then. Is that alright?Fun3n (talk) 03:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hopefully yes :D School starts tomorrow :S --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 03:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Choco Hey, friend. Can we do the RP at the Lake? You can start. Fun3n (talk) 22:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Sure! Who and who? xd I'm on my way to school :$ [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 23:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Kat! I can't come online while you're on in the weekdays anymore, because school's started D: I'll try to come on in the weekend though 15:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gabrielle Clarence's Sorting Congrats! She's been approved and sorted into Slytherin. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 06:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Kat If your online PWEASE come on chat *puppy dog eyes* ~Kibeth~ 11:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 1st Year Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam Your character, Olivia Clarence, has received an Outstanding in her Exam for the topic of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well done! Night! OK, Kat! Sorry I went off chat, my laptop was being mean... Anyway, I hope you sleep well. Night! Even though it'll probably be morning when you read this :D. Ruddy isn't he? 16:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Crystalean I just decided I want to call you Kitty. I won't if you don't like it. AnyHoo! ... Porticus Circumscriptus, you have an RP with Cynderheart here. Please let me know if you are done with it. Also, I know it has been a while, but, I archive Carson and Olivia from the Entrance Dungeon. It was a really cute RP I think you should re-read it. You don't have to, I did. XD If you want, I think they should run into each other over the summer at Florean's. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 07:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Car and Oli XP They can run into each other at Florean's anytime. If you wanted it to be "over summer" we would have to wait a couple days, I think the last week of Hogwarts is this week? But, I am not sure. We could always say, for this RP that it is summer and start right away. Let me know, I don't mind either way. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hai, if you're on, come on chat now please thx 17:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Florean's Sure, I'll go first. Aww. (sadface) I hope you do well on your exam. You have been crazy active, it is going to be weird when you take your mini break. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Jared Ryder's Sorting He's been approved and sorted into Hufflepuff! :) Congrats! LittleRedCrazyHood 02:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Interview I am so sorry! Please post in Tanis Nyt's Office, I will create a section just for Jared's interview. Kirá (talk) 10:40, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Kris's accomodations During the summers, Serena would be living at Magus Diataeum with Kris, right? I'm go to assume so. Shall I add her name somewhere on the page? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 22:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Harry and Gabrielle Do you want them to have a relationship? JacktheCat (talk) 12:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin Co-Captain The Slytherin Quidditch team is really REALLY short on members (We need 3 more for a full team). If you are interested I would like you to be Co-Captain with User:Yugimuto1 - Anastasia Giry. If you are not interested and just want to play as Seeker, please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 09:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sozzy! I have a mountain of homework, plus this wiki, plus writing three books at one time ^.^ I've been busy ~Kibeth~ 16:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kat! Hey Kat! I'm wondering if we can RP Tino and Amanda sometime anywhere? Thanks! "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman" 19:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine! Hey, Kat. Just letting you know, I'm fine. I got my laptop taken away from me for a bit since mothers are evil, anyway, if you do see me go for days on end, don't worry, if it's intentional, then I'll post a blog about it or something. Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 22:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Auror Missions I am working on Auror Missions, please bear with me I will have them set up soon. Jared is able to participate if and when you can. Kirá (talk) 08:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Nym Viper? Unless Serena and Aharon Cornelis sounds better to you. I only have two students to choose from at the moment. Either way, why I would I turn down an RP? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New Message I'm sorry. I didn't see your message until you linked me to it. Could you leave a new message at the bottom of my talk page the next time? That way I am sure NOT to miss it. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Clement is now a beater, please post in the locker rooms asap ~Kibeth~ 22:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) OWL HEY KAT Hey Kat Just returning your message you ssent me. I have already set up the location and I posted on it just so you know where we are going to do it. Post whenever you have time. Bye :D Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Daily_Prophet/Managers_Office#Gabrielle Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 02:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Categories ChocoKat, while it's fine to create categories for families, and areas with lots of subareas like buildings, please don't do it for individual characters. We have a 'minimum three unrelated pages' policy for category making. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 08:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubbles You literally have the prettiest talk bubbles ever. Can I use them? It's totally fine if you say no. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 04:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RP, perhaps? How about a Rin and Xochimilco RP in North Side Diagon Alley? Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 02:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Could I borrow your WB for use on Rin? I like to keep Rin and Xochimilco with a similar bubble :) Just because he knows it... Doesn't mean he uses it. :P And he isn't going to know the blood statuses of the class. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 12:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Choco! I'm baaack! Haven't seen you around the wiki lately. Please drop bye if you want to chat or roleplay.Fun3n (talk) 23:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey, Kat, would you like to go on chat? [http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe STUPEFY!]Oh sorry, I missed 11:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC) LumosMax Bea and I were talking about the band on chat, and we think we should probably try and get it running again. Thoughts? 20:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Gabrielle? Kat! Sorry for bothering you, but perhaps you could try to hold on to Gabrielle Clarence for a while? I want to adopt her, but I can't really have any more characters for a while, so yeah. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 23:39, January 12, 2014 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Gabrielle Hey, Choconando! Hope everything's going well. I saw Gabrielle Clarence was up for adoption and I cried a bit because the page is so nice, so I now ask for your permission if I can adopt her. She'll be in good hands, and the page won't be touched until it has to. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” Hey Choco I know you will be back around the end of April, and I can't wait to see you. I got a question on ask.fm and it made me start thinking about the people I really miss on DARP. I haven't seen you in ages, and despite knowing I will soon, I wanted to drop by and say hey. I hope everything's okay your way, and hope to see you back here soon. YOU'RE BACK *HYPERVENTILATES* YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK OHMYGOSH I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK THIS IS WONDERFUL I HAVE ANOTHER UTC+8 TIMEZONE BUDDY. LittleRedCrazyHood 23:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RP? Choco, I was wondering if you wanted to RP? I had started one in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom if you want to join it, I really need someone to RP with. Font What is the name of the font you used for Amanda's signature? 22:40, May 13, 2014 (UTC) BRON AND SERENA MUST MEET YASSS OK SO I THOUGHT UP SOMETHING THEY'RE GETTING DRUNK RIGHT NOW IN THE LIVING ROOM OF THE APARTMENT SO THEN THEY FALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH SNUGGLING TOGETHER AND THEN SERENA WALKS IN AND IS LIKE BOOM KRIS HAS A GIRL OVER. WHAT DO YOU THINK. Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:20, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Sister-In-Law How you first met her will be a great story to tell at their wedding. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat My chat is glitching out terribly - I'm still here =D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 06:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :^ It's me too. Still here! Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC)